1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head band usable with head protective equipment, such as a welding mask, a safety helmet, a face shield, etc., to assist a user in conveniently wearing the head protective equipment on the head.
2. Description of the Related Art Considerable effort and research has been focused on assisting a user, i.e. a wearer, in conveniently wearing head protective equipment, such as a welding shield (welding mask), a safety helmet, a face shield, etc., without encountering any difficulty during welding.
In the case of a welding operation, a welder is likely to encounter several dangers. For example, a strong flash of light may temporarily blind the welder, or a welding material may be scattered toward the welder's face due to sudden heat generated during resistance welding.
A welding mask has been used as a representative example of equipment to protect the welder's eyes and face from the aforementioned dangers. The welding mask contains a head band therein to assist the welder in wearing the welding mask on the head. Both ends of the head band are secured to the welding mask by hinges such that the welding mask may be pivoted upward or downward about the hinges to selectively expose or cover the face.
A conventional head band for use with a welding mask basically includes: a first band part configured to surround the circumference of the head including the forehead and the back of the head; and a second band part extending from one end to the other end of the first band part to surround the crown of the head.